Transgression and Absolution
by 980973409158
Summary: How things might turn out for Alex and Izzie. May be spoilerish for 6x11 and 6x12


**A/N - Just a small one shot I wrote because of all the crappy Alex/Izzie storylines right now :( Hopefully things will turn out well in the end. This may be spoilerish for 6x11 and 6x12. **

Izzie rolled over in bed loving the feeling of the sun shining from the window warming her skin. It was probably too late to still be in bed but she didn't care. Just five more minutes. She smiled as she thought about how far the past couple years had taken her. The person she was two years ago was a far cry from the person she was right now. She thought about the day she came back. So many things had happened that day – some good and some bad – but god had she been stupid.

_Izzie walked into the hospital with good news sealed in an envelope. There were many people buzzing around as she stood by the main entrance but she was looking for only one. She wasn't having any luck when Meredith suddenly rushed by her and then, upon realizing who she was, backed up._

_ "Oh my god! Izzie what are you doing here?" _

_ "Not now Mer. Alex. Where's Alex? I need to find him." Izzie asked hastily._

_ "Um, yeah. Nice to see you too, Iz. I don't know, I think he just got out a surgery with Sloan. You could check the locker room…"_

_ "Thanks!" Izzie barely let her finish as she hurried off and ran up the stairs. The elevator was too slow. She burst into the Resident locker room and sure enough, he was in there. He stared at her bewildered. He looked as though he were about to say something but Izzie stopped him._

_ "No, wait. Don't say anything. I know I've been a complete jerk but, here. Just look at this." She handed him the envelope from her hands and sat down next to him on the bench. Alex gave her a questioning look but didn't say anything as he opened the yellow envelope and pulled out an MRI scan._

_ "They're mine. The scans. From two days ago," Izzie threw out quietly. _

_ 'These are clean scans, Iz." He looked up at her._

_ "I know," she smiled, a hint of a tears forming in her eyes. _

_ He reached forward and hugged her. He couldn't help it. He just held her close. He'd missed her so much. He pulled back a bit._

_ "Iz, I've got to tell you something." He began. He didn't look at her as he continued. "You've been gone for a while and I really didn't think you were coming back." He paused again for a moment. "Last week I slept with Lexie."_

_ Izzie quickly pulled away from him. "What the hell?" She pushed him away even further. "God, I cannot believe you would do that! Oh wait, I can. Typical Alex!" She paced the room back and forth and shouted at him again. "God, I hate you so much!"_

_ "No!" Alex fought back. He stood up and walked over to her so he stood inches before her face. "You do _not _get to blame me for this! You left me! Iz, I thought you were gone forever. You have no right!" His face hard started to turn red and he was shaking a bit as he turned away from her and smacked a locker. _

_ "Fine. Whatever Alex," Izzie spat. "You want me gone so you play your little games? You've got it. I'm gone!" She left the locker room and slammed the door behind her. _

Izzie cringed at the memory. She hadn't had any right to be mad at him. And she had stayed away for another two months before she returned again. Izzie yawned as she sat up in bed. It probably was time to get up. She wanted to catch him before he left for work. Slowly she got out of bed. She smiled as she thought about the day she did return. Things went a little better that time than they did the time before.

_Izzie decided to avoid the hospital this time and find him at home. As she drove to the trailer, she briefly wondered if he still lived there, but she didn't know where else to look so she kept driving. At nearly 2:30 in the morning she pulled up into the makeshift dirt driveway. She stopped the car but didn't get out. Panic started to fill her as she looked at the dark trailer. She couldn't go in there! This was such a bad idea. He wouldn't want to talk to her. And why would he? She'd been terrible to him. But she had to do this. Selfishly, though, she thought as she climbed out of the car. She paced back and forth a few minutes deciding whether or not she should go up to the trailer. He was probably asleep. She didn't want to take away his precious few hours of sleep. Or maybe he was at the hospital. He probably wasn't here at all. That's why the trailer looked so dark. Or what if he had another girl there. The blood drained from her face at the thought. No, she couldn't let herself think like that. She would never do this if she did. After hesitating a few times she finally walked over to the trailer door. She knocked lightly on the door but then just opened it and walked in. _

_ He was in bed, alone, but was sitting slightly propped up as though he knew she'd been there. And she realized he probably did. She did make quite a bit of noise outside before she came in. Izzie just stood motionless by the entrance of the trailer. She shifty nervously on her feet as Alex just stared at her. She stared up at him with tears in her eyes._

_ "I'm sorry Alex," she began, her weak voice cracked a bit. She looked down again and sniffed as she waited for Alex to say something. When he didn't she continued again. "I was so wrong and stupid. About so many things." She wiped some of the tears from her eyes. "I shouldn't have left. I was dumb and confused." She twisted her hands anxiously. "And I didn't have any right to mad at you when…" a little sob came forth and broke off her sentence and she looked out the trailer window trying to blink away her tears. "You were right. I left you and you were trying to move on." She looked at him to try and gage a reaction but was still just looking at her like he was before, his expression unreadable. _

_ "So I guess all I wanted to say was I'm sorry." She twisted her fingers. "And I wonder if there's anyway you'll forgive me? Because I love you and I can't seem to live without you and I know I messed up, Alex. I know I really, really messed up. But please? Please, Alex. Can you forgive me?" She looked at him through blurry eyes and her heart sank as his stone cold demeanor didn't change. Slowly he shifted his weight and patted the space next to him on the bed. Letting out a sob of relief Izzie rushed over to the bed and took her shoes off before climbing next to him. When she tried to touch him, to put her arm around him, he pulled away from her and turned over. _

_ "We'll talk about it tomorrow, Iz," he said and kept his back turned to her. She nodded even though he couldn't see her and got under the blankets on the far side of the bed. She settled in and let out a small sigh before closing her eyes and trying to find sleep. She felt the bed move a little underneath her as Alex rolled and leaned to her, quickly placing a kiss on her cheek before rolling back over to his side of the bed. Izzie smiled a little to herself as sleep took over. _

They had talked about in the morning. And for many weeks after. It took a long time for things to get back to where they were but they did. Well, that wasn't entirely true. They couldn't go back, but they did move forward. And maybe it turned out even better than before. Izzie headed for the kitchen. Today was definitely a blueberry morning. She scoured the kitchen for anything containing blueberries, hopefully a blueberry muffin but even some cereal with dried blueberries in it would do. Suddenly she gripped the counter as an unbelievable pain shot through her. She gasped as her grip on the counter tightened.

"Alex!" she shouted. "Alex, come here now!"

Alex came running down the stairs and rushed over to her.

"Now, it's happening now," she smiled now that the pain subsided. A moment of panic flashed crossed his face before a look of complete excitement took over.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do we need to do those breathing exercises?" Alex asked all in one breath.

"No," Izzie laughed, "I'm fi- " She gripped Alex's hand as she had another small contraction. "Let's just go to the hospital."

"Right," Alex said. He put his arms around her and led her to the doorway while making the breathing sounds.

"The bag," Izzie breathed, "Go get the baby bag."

"The baby bag," Alex breathed quietly. He gave Izzie a quick kiss before running upstairs to get the bag they'd packed for this very moment. "Wait right here." He ran upstairs and was back in seconds with bag. He helped her get into the car and they drove off to the hospital.

After five hours of intense labor, screaming, and squeezing Alex's hand to death, Alex and Izzie were presented with a baby boy. He looked up at both of them with his big brown eyes.

"He's beautiful," Izzie breathed.

Alex stared into his son's eyes that looked just like his mother's. "He's perfect."


End file.
